Romance at the Ninja Dance
by PrincessMewTwo2010
Summary: Hinata has a date with Kiba.


Romance at the Ninja Dance

By PrincessMewTwo2010

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village and Ino, Sakura and Tenten were sitting in their favourite café waiting for Hinata to turn up so they could start their girls meeting. Every Thursday, after finishing their missions, the four Kunoichi would gather at their favourite café to chat and catch up on the latest gossip until it's time to go home. But this time was different. Today they were going to talk about the upcoming Ninja Dance. What they're going to wear, who they were going with and other stuff. But they couldn't start the meeting without Hinata, so they waited.

"Where is she?" Ino moaned. "The meeting was suppose to start twelve minutes ago."

Sakura took a sip from her teacup before speaking. "Relax girl, she'll be here."

"I hope so" said Tenten. "I want to show her my new bangle."

"Look, here she comes." said Sakura. Ino and Tenten turned around to see Hinata making her way to their table.

"Sorry I'm late" Hinata said as she took her seat next to Sakura. "I got held up."

"It's all right." said Sakura. "You're here now so let's start the meeting. So Tenten, where's this new bangle you've been itching to show us?"

"Here it is." She replied as she held out her hand to show the sparkly purple bangle on her wrist.

"Wow, that's so cool." exclaimed Ino.

"Where can I get one?" asked Sakura.

Tenten was about to answer her when she noticed that Hinata wasn't looking at her bangle. She was staring at her teacup instead. And by the looks of things, she wasn't very happy.

"Are you all right Hinata?" she asked the pale eyed Kunoichi.

Hinata quickly looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Her friends new she was lying.

"Okay girl spill it, what's wrong?" Ino asked. Tenten and Sakura looked at Hinata and waited for her to answer.

"Umm well." she began. "You're probably wondering why I was late."

"Yeah, why were you late today?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I-I was on my way here when I was stopped by Kiba a-and he...he..." she trailed off, blushing and staring down at the table.

"Has he said something to upset you?" asked Ino. "Cos if he has..." she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Hinata told her.

"What happened then?" Tenten asked.

"Well Kiba...umm...asked me out."

Ino, Sakura and Tenten stared at their friend. "Asked you out?" they asked in unison.

"Yes." said Hinata. "To the Ninja Dance on Saturday,"

"That's great, Hinata." said Sakura.

Hinata shook her head. "Not really."

"How come?" Tenten asked.

"I know." said Ino. "You wanted Naruto to ask you out didn't you?"

"No it's not that." said Hinata. "It's just that, I've never been on date before. So I won't know what to do or what to wear or anything."

"Don't worry Hinata." Tenten told her. "We'll help you."

"Yeah, we've got all the dating know how." said Sakura.

"Just leave it to us." said Ino. "And you'll be prepared for anything."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks girls." she said, her eyes gleaming.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten nodded and continued with their meeting. Hinata was so lucky to have friends like them.

It was Friday, and Hinata was waiting at the shopping mall for her friends. Today, they were taking her shopping to get her a new outfit to wear for her date with Kiba and maybe pickup something for themselves as well. They told her to try and be on time, but she ended up getting there too early. So she had to wait.

"Hey, Hinata." a familiar voice called out. Hinata immediately looked up and saw her friends coming towards her.

"So are you ready to shop till you drop?" Ino asked with her hands on her hips.

"I-I guess so." Hinata answered.

"Cool, let's go to this store first." Sakura exclaimed, pointing to a nearby clothes store.

"Alright, lets shop." Tenten exclaimed as she, Ino and Sakura ran inside. Hinata just sighed and followed them into the store.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten scattered around the store looking outfits to wear at the dance.

"I am so getting these."

"I love this colour."

"This dress is so hot."

Hinata was standing by the dressing rooms watching them run around looking for clothes.

"Hinata? Why aren't you shopping with us?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I'm not sure what to choose." Hinata admitted.

"It doesn't matter what you choose." said Tenten. "It's your date; you can wear what you want."

"But if you want us to help you, we will." said Ino.

"That would be nice." said Hinata.

And with that, Ino, Sakura and Tenten continued their shopping spree, only this time they searching for the perfect outfit for Hinata. After an hour, they at last found what they were looking for. They gave Hinata the outfit to try on and when she emerged from the changing room, she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a turquoise, strapless ra ra dress with sequins sewn in the front and a Sparkly, pink, short sleeved bolero. Her friends couldn't stop gazing at her.

"Umm... girls, can you stop staring please?" Hinata asked them. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Sorry Hinata." said Tenten "You just look so pretty in that dress, doesn't she girls?"

Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Thanks." said Hinata. "But, do you really think Kiba will like me in this?"

"Of course he will." said Sakura. "You look so good; he'll probably mistake you for a super model."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yep." her friends said in unison.

Hinata smiled and went back into the changing room to change. After Hinata changed back into her normal clothes, the four kunoichi paid for their outfits before walking out of the store.

"Okay." said Ino. "Where to next?"

"Let's buy some accessories next." Tenten suggested.

Just then, Hinata spotted Kiba and Akamaru coming towards her and her friends.

"Oh my goodness, it's Kiba" she said nervously. "What do I do, what do I do"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." Sakura said firmly. "You're going to talk to him."

"But..." Hinata's voice trailed off.

"Hi ladies," Kiba greeted them.

"Hi Kiba." they greeted him back in unison.

Kiba turned to look at Hinata who was blushing like crazy.

"Hi Hinata." he greeted her.

"Hi Kiba." she greeted him back in a soft voice.

"So what have you been up to?" Kiba enquired.

"Just shopping," Hinata replied.

"For something to wear at the dance no doubt,"

Hinata nodded timidly.

"Well, can't wait to see it. See you tomorrow Hinata." Kiba said as he and Akamaru went on their way.

"He's so into you." Ino said with a big smirk on her face.

Hinata glared at the blond girl. "Ino, I mean this in the nicest possible way. Shut up."

Ino pouted as Sakura and Tenten giggled.

"Okay, let's get those accessories." Tenten said as she and Ino and Sakura began to make their way to the accessories store. Again, Hinata sighed and followed them.

When the girls finished their accessory shopping, they went to the food court to get a bite to eat before continuing their shopping spree. Ino, Hinata and Sakura took their seats while Tenten went to one of the food vendors to the order the food. She knew what foods her friends liked.

"So Sakura, who's taking you to the dance tomorrow night?" Ino enquired.

"Um…" she mumbled a name.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Ino.

She said the name again while gritting her teeth.

"Still can't hear you."

"ROCK LEE!" Sakura said loudly.

Ino burst out laughing. "You're actually going out with that weirdo, that's hysterical."

"Firstly, we're only going out as friends, secondly, he may look weird but he's still a nice guy and thirdly, at least I have a date, Ino-pig."

Ino glared at Sakura. "Zip it, forehead girl! I'll have you know that I'm planning on asking Shikamaru to be my date."

"Um...Ino, isn't it usually the guy that asks the girl out?" Hinata asked.

"I know that" said Ino. "But the dance is tomorrow and that means I haven't got time to wait for someone to ask me out. That's why I'm gonna make the first move and ask Shikamaru out."

"But what if he says no?"

Ino didn't bother answering.

"Grub's up." Tenten called, walking up to the table with a tray of food. She set the tray down on the table and took her seat. The four Kunoichi ate in silence. But it wasn't long before Ino spotted Shikamaru walking up to their table.

"Hi girls." he greeted the Kunoichi.

"Hi Shikamaru." they greeted him back in unison.

Shikamaru turned to Ino. "So, How's things?" he asked her.

"All right," Ino answered. "We've just been shopping."

"Hey, Ino?" Sakura asked. "Don't you wanna ask him something?"

"Oh, right" said Ino. She turned back to Shikamaru and gulped.

"Err...Shikamaru?" Ino started.

"Hm?" Shikamaru answered.

"Um...I was wondering...if maybe...um...you would conceder...um."

"Just spit it out all ready Ino, I haven't got all day." Shikamaru demanded.

"All right" said Ino. "Shikamaru, will you go to the Ninja dance with me?

"Yeah sure whatever." Shikamaru answered.

"Huh?" Ino asked confused.

The four Kunoichi stared at him.

"Why so surprised?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well you usually don't like dances" said Tenten. "You're always saying that they're troublesome"

"Yeah I know." said Shikamaru.

"Then why go?" asked Sakura.

"I lost a bet with Naruto."

"What bet with Naruto?" Ino inquired.

"Naruto and I had a bet and he said that if I lost I would have to go to the dance weather I liked it or not."

"What was the bet?" Hinata inquired.

"It doesn't matter. The point is I lost and now go to this stupid dance.

"C'mon Shikamaru" said Tenten. "Dances are fun."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well I'd love stay and chat but I promised Asumasensei I'd play shogi with him today."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." said Ino.

"Sure. But If anyone asks, I asked you out." Ino nodded and Shikamaru went on his way.

"We best get going too." said Sakura. "We still need to buy some new shoes."

"Yeah let's go." said Ino. The four Kunoichi picked up their shopping bags and started to head to the shoe store.

After the girls finished their shoe shopping, they walked Hinata home before going home themselves. Hinata immediately went up to her room, closing the door behind her. She put down her shopping bags and lay down on her bed; feeling like her chakra had been drained. She liked shopping with her friends but it always tired her out. She was about fall asleep when there was a knock at the door that made the pale eyed Kunoichi jump.

"Come in" she said. The door opened and Neji entered the room. Hinata smiled at her cousin who smiled back.

"I just came to see how you were." said Neji, closing the door behind him. "You didn't look so good when you came in."

"I'm fine." said Hinata. "Just a little tired that's all. Shopping with the girls always wears me out."

"So I see." Neji said as he sat down on Hinata's pink beanbag chair.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Hinata inquired.

"Well" Neji started "I spoke to Kiba earlier. He told me that to tell you that the dance starts at nine tomorrow night"

Hinata didn't say anything. She just lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Neji asked her. He then saw his Hinata's pale eyes begin to water as she sat up.

Neji panicked when he saw his cousin start crying. He got up from the beanbag chair and went to sit on Hinata's bed. She moved closer to him and he put his arm around the crying girl to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Hinata?" Neji said.

"I'm going on my first date tomorrow, Neji." she cried. "And I'm worried that I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself."

"You won't make a fool of yourself" Neji told her. Hinata wiped away her tears.

"I'm just so nervous." she said.

"We all get nervous sometimes, even me." Neji explained. "When went on my first date with Tenten, I was so nervous I felt physically sick."

"Really?"

"Yes. But the date went well, and me and Tenten became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hinata cheered up a bit. "I'm very happy for the both of you"

Neji nodded and gave his cousin a hug before standing up and walking towards the door. "Well, I've got training to do so see you later."

"See you later, Neji." said Hinata.

"And don't worry, you'll be fine tomorrow" With that, Neji left the room.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Hinata lay back down on her bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was the night of the Ninja Dance and Hinata was in her room getting ready. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She was straightening her hair in front of her mirror, when there a knock at the door that once again made the Hyūga girl jump.

'I wonder who that could be.' she thought. She turned off her hair straighteners and went to see who was at the door. When she opened the poster covered door, her three best friends were standing there, wearing the outfits the bought at the mall.

"Hi!" they greeted Hinata in unison.

"Hi, girls," Hinata greeted them back. She stepped aside to let the girls in before closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the dance with your dates."

"We came over here to help you get ready for your date." said Tenten.

"I've brought my makeup kit." said Ino. Hinata looked down at the pink makeup case Ino was holding.

"Oh...I don't know." Hinata said.

"C'mon girl." said Sakura. "You want to look good for Kiba don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well let's get to it then."

Ino opened up her makeup kit and the girls got to work on Hinata. They brushed on eye makeup and blush, painted her fingernails and toenails, slicked lipstick across her lips and sprayed her with perfume. When they were done, Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked stunning.

"C'mon ladies." said Ino. "Let's get going."

The four Kunoichi made their way to the Dancing Leafs club where Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba were waiting outside were for them.

"Good evening Neji." Tenten greeted him.

"Good evening to you as well, Tenten," Neji greeted back "You're looking ravishing this evening."

Tenten blushed and giggled.

"How's it going Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"All right," Hinata replied.

"I like your dress."

"Thanks."

"Err...guys" said Shikamaru. "I suggest we go inside before we all freeze to death."

"You are right." said Lee. "Let's go inside."

Inside the club, music was playing, coloured lights were flashing and people were on the dance floor moving to the beat.

"C'mon let's dance." Tenten exclaimed, grabbing Neji by the hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Lee grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out as well.

"You coming Shikamaru?" Ino asked him.

"I don't do dancing." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine! I'll dance by myself" Ino said before she strolled over to the dance floor.

Shikamaru went in the opposite direction to buffet table where Chōji and Naruto were stuffing their faces. Kiba turned to look at Hinata who just standing there watching the dancers.

"Hinata?" Kiba started.

"Yes." she answered.

Kiba held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Hinata thought for a moment before answering. "Okay, but I'm not much of a dancer." Hinata took Kiba's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Once there, Kiba started to dance, but Hinata didn't. She was just standing there watching. Kiba stopped dancing.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked.

"I told you I'm not much of a dancer." said Hinata.

"Dancing's easy." said Kiba. "Just listen to the beat and move your feet." He started dancing again.

Hinata decided to take Kiba's advice. She listened carefully to the music and counted the beats in her head. As soon as she got the rhythm straight, she began to move. Ino, Sakura and Tenten watched their friend in amazement. The song soon ended and Hinata stopped dancing.

"Wow Hinata that was amazing." exclaimed Kiba. "I never knew you could dance like that."

"Neither did I" Hinata admitted.

"Well that was fun. Shall we sit down?"

"Actually Kiba, I'd like to dance some more."

Kiba smiled. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." The next song started to play and Kiba and Hinata continued dancing.

The dance went on and everyone was having fun. Hinata was beginning to let go and enjoy herself a bit more and that made Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Tenten very happy.

It was nearing the end of the dance and the music had slowed down. The couples were slowly swaying to the music, following their own dance patterns. Hinata was resting her cheek against Kiba's chest listening to his heartbeat. Kiba loved being with Hinata and was glad he asked her out. Hinata sunk against Kiba's body. She too was glad that Kiba asked her out. Hinata lifted her head off of Kiba's chest and found herself gazing into his eyes. The music ended and the lights lit up the room, which meant the end of the dance. Hinata and Kiba let go of each other and they reached for each other's hand and began to make their way to the door.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten watched as the two left hand-in-hand and smiled.

Kiba and Hinata continued to walk hand-in-hand until they reached Hinata's house. The stars were sparkling and the moon was full. It was a very beautiful night. When they reached the front door, Hinata turned to Kiba and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you a wonderful date, Kiba." she said in a soft voice.

"No problem." said Kiba.

"Well, goodnight." Hinata said, taking her keys out of her purse. She was about to unlock the door when Kiba tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wait Hinata, there's something I've gotta tell you."

"What is it Kiba."

"Well the thing is." he took a deep breath. "I love you"

"Oh Kiba."

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I was worried that you might reject me."

"Don't be silly Kiba." Hinata told him. "I would never reject you. Because I love you too."

Kiba smiled. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Hinata replied.

"I'm glad." Kiba said and both shinobi closed their eyes as their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was clearly the best night of their lives.


End file.
